O Futuro a Deus pertence,o passado pertence a quem
by Dark Yuuki
Summary: Nome original da Fanfic é "Se o futuro a Deus pertence.. o passado pertence a quem?" O mundo vampírico nunca mais seria o mesmo depois do nascimento de Reneesme e das atitudes tomadas pelos Volturi diante disso. Agora, 15 anos depois....
1. Prólogo

Personagens regulares, pós Braking Down.

Casais: Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Ness e outros que são segredo. ^_^

Resumo: O mundo vampírico nunca mais seria o mesmo depois do nascimento de Reneesme e das atitudes tomadas pelos Volturi diante disso. Agora, 15 anos depois, uma nova ordem vampírica deve ser estabelecida, novos dogmas devem ser criados? A única lei - "Manter-se em segredo" - não será mais a única lei? As coisas mudam no passado e isso se reflete no futuro, e o futuro não está gravado em uma rocha, ele é mutável.. o que o futuro aguarda? Se o futuro a Deus pertence.. o passado pertence a quem???

Prólogo:

Dor.. muita dor...

Tudo muda, tudo mudou..

Mas agora eu vejo, que por mais que tudo tenha mudado, ainda sim as coisas acabaram ficando como eram quando tinha apenas 16 anos...

Mas tudo mudou, o mundo é outro, a realidade totalmente diferente e tenebrosa.

Gostaria de ver aquelas pessoas queridas, que perdi ao conseguir essa nova vida...

Mas agora não posso mais.. somente posso seguir essa vida ao lado do meu amor.. pelo menos isso eu tenho, meu amor, meu amado, aquele que me proporcionou está nova vida e adentrou nela junto comigo, aquele que aceitou toda essa tortura e escuridão por nosso amor.

Hoje ao adentrar essa cidade, ao lado de pessoas que pensei ter perdido para sempre, descubro muito mais, descubro que aqueles que também, temi nunca mais ver, estavam lá também.

Não soube o que fazer, mas uma coisa era certa...

Aquela não era a hora, nem o lugar para um encontro feliz entre nós.

Volterra nunca foi uma cidade convidativa.. mas agora era lá que estávamos.

Vi coisas, ouvi coisas... Que mudariam minha vida, de meu amado e das pessoas que amava. Pessoas essas que podiam opinar sobre isso.

E que graças a Deus, se é que posso agora me dar ao luxo de achar que Deus ainda olha por mim, ou que possuo um lugar no céu, optaram pelo certo, e suas opiniões foram aceitas...

Não sei mais o que pensar... Só sei que hoje.. Não!! Agora!... depois de tanta coisa, me sinto feliz e quero muito abraçar aqueles que nunca mais pensei em ver, sentir ou conversar...

Sei que nossos destinos irão se cruzar mais uma vez.. E para toda a eternidade!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PS.: Essa fic contem todos os personagens normais da Serie de Livros Crespusculo que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, alguns pertencem a Marion Zimmer Bradley e a sua serie de livros As Brumas de Avalon. E alguns outros criados por mim, que me pertencem XD mas são bem pouquinhos ^_^

O prólogo está na visão de alguém, mas vocês só irão saber quem é lá pelo capitulo 4. ^_^

Aguardem que no final da semana eu irei postar o próximo capitulo.

Só comentem o que acharam, mas so se quizerem.. me sinto feliz apenas sabendo que vocês estão lendo.

Bjos e adoro vocês!!!


	2. Capitulo 2 Transformação

Desculpem a demora na postagem, mas ai está o Segundo capitulo, espero que gostem, comentem o que acharam. ^_^

* * *

Capitulo 2: Transformação

O crepúsculo se aproximava...  
Uma moto corre em alta velocidade em uma estada coberta de gelo. Pela moto vêem-se as altas e fortes arvores, que cercam a estrada, passando em alta velocidade, parecendo um borrão verde. A neve começa a cair, o frio se intensifica.  
Mas o casal sobre a moto não nota, já que a velocidade, a adrenalina e a ânsia de chegar ao destino o mais rápido possível os deixam entorpecidos. E o motorista um homem, de aparecia de mais de 20 anos, mas de baixa estatura acelera mais ainda a moto. O segundo ocupante da moto, uma mulher, se preocupa com isso, tenta alertá-lo, mas a velocidade e o barulho do vento impedem sua voz de ser ouvida por qualquer ser naquelas redondezas...

O som da moto aumenta mais uma vez, o ronco do motor, torna-se um berro, diante da impaciência do motorista que novamente acelera. Ele ri, sempre gostou de um pouco de adrenalina, a mulher se preocupa. A moto entra em alta velocidade por uma curva, o motorista enverga a moto, achando-se um corredor em um circuito. Ele está extasiado.

A moto desliza, ele perde o controle, o desespero toma conta de si. Sob o capacete sua face torna-se negra, o medo se apodera dele, sua companheira sente isso sobre si também. A moto sai girando sobre o gelo do asfalto, e colide em uma das grandes arvores que cercam a rodovia, os ocupantes da moto voam. O garoto cai sobre a nove e roda desfiladeiro abaixo. A menina encontra-se com uma arvore e ali para desacordada.

O sangue deles se esvai manchando a neve branca e pura de vermelho. Um vermelho apetitoso e belo aos olhos de um estranho que ao longe sente o cheiro de algo que para ele é seu néctar predileto, sua vida, nos últimos 50 anos.

O garoto acorda.. Tenta se levantar.. Cai novamente, tira o capacete e vê se um homem de 20 e poucos anos e cabelos escuros curtos, uma face ainda jovial, manchada de sangue. Ele tenta subir em vão o barranco coberto de neve. Mas suas dores são superadas pelo desespero, sua companheira onde está?? É somente isso que se passa por sua cabeça. Com esse pensamento desesperado sobre a mulher que amava, ele consegue romper a dor, a morfina liberada em seu sistema começa a aplacar a dor. Ao subir um pouco o barranco ele a encontra. E seu desespero vai ao limite.

Estirada, com o corpo deformado e torto sob a neve, se encontra a mulher, o capacete ainda sobre sua cabeça, e por baixo dele o sangue se esvai. Ela respira com dificuldade, uma das pernas, fraturada, expõem um osso e um ferimento aberto que inunda mais ainda a neve com o vermelho de sua vida.

- Meu amor!!! Responda!!! Por favor, não morra!!!  
- Deus, por favor, não permita que ela esteja morta!!

Sob o desespero, o homem não notou a respiração quase ausente da mulher, ele conseguia somente observar o sangue escorrer por sobre a neve... E o seu desespero só fazia aumentar...  
Ele excitou... Mas foi até ela... Ele excitava em tocá-la... Ele teve medo de piorar as coisas... Pensou em pegar o celular e ligar desesperadamente para a Emergência de algum hospital. Mas ao tocar o seu bolso, não o encontra... E o desespero aumenta... Durante a onda de desespero aumenta ele sente o medo... Um medo ameaçador, como se fosse o sapo encurralado pelo bote de uma cobra... Ele olha em volta... Sentindo-se acuado por um predador perigoso... Ele não consegue pensar em mais nada. Olhando ao seu redor, vê se sozinho. Mas do nada ele ouve um barulho próximo, ao se mover e olhar o local. Assustado seu olhar se encontra ao olhar de um estranho, um olhar rubro e ameaçador, um frio na espinha sob até sua nuca. Naquele momento o único pensamento que passa por sua cabeça é que ele iria morrer.

Mas nada acontece. Ele excita em se mexer, mas ouve a voz do estranho, uma voz linda, musical. Ao ouvir sua voz ele se lembra que ela é familiar de alguma forma, mas não sabe como, nem onde, nem por que. Mas ele tenta prestar atenção ao que o homem fala. E descobre que ele apenas estava dizendo "Olá".

Ele olha novamente assustado ao homem e se da conta que o homem não aparenta ser mais velho que ele, trajava roupas normais, mas um pouco rotas, descalço, sua pele era pálida e branca, quase não contrastava com a neve sob seus pés. Os cabelos do homem eram loiros pálidos, bem cortados, e ele possuía um rosto de feições fortes, mas no momento ele sorria de forma encantadora e aquilo de alguma forma não se encaixava na situação...

Novamente a voz do homem se faz ouvir, com um tom divertido até. - Criança, porque você estava implorando por essa menina?

O homem não acredita no que está escutando, há anos não ouvia alguém chamá-lo de criança, e muito menos um homem que aparenta ser um pouco mais velho que ele, mas passa despercebida a pergunta em si.

Novamente o desconhecido fala. – Porque você está implorando por essa menina??  
Agora ele entende a pergunta, e responde ao desconhecido que lhe causa a pior sensação de medo que já sentiu na vida.

- Eu amo ela, ela é minha vida!! Ela não pode estar morta!!!

O desconhecido responde de forma jocosa, como se o sentimento de amor fosse uma piada com uma graça limitada.

– Ela está viva. Essa menina está viva. Mas isso não ira durar muito tempo. Ele termina a frase com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

O homem ainda coberto de sangue olha horrorizado o desconhecido. Como ele pode achar aquilo engraçado. Como ele pode zombar da morte.

O desconhecido vê o medo e o horror no rosto do Homem e aquilo parece diverti-lo ainda mais. Nesse momento ele tem uma idéia súbita, mas que poderia ser muito divertida. Sua vida andava mesmo enfadonha demais e aquilo vinha mesmo muito a calhar. Então ele resolve fazer a proposta que nunca antes havia feito a ninguém, nem aqueles a que amava, e que agora já estavam mortos em esqueleto sob a terra. Ele sorri novamente e diz às palavras que nunca antes havia falado.

– Se você quiser, posso fazê-la viver, mas não sei se depois disso o que ela terá pode ser chamada de vida. Já que ela vai morrer de qualquer jeito mesmo... Ele sorri diante da constatação que sua audição lhe diz, e ao ver o horror no rosto do homem a sua frente e prossegue... – Mas você também terá que fazer parte disso, já que.. Novamente um sorriso brinca em seus lábios. – Depois que ela "viver", você não poderá ficar perto dela, sendo o que é... Ele sorri ao notar a confusão no rosto do homem a sua frente. E achando que ele não entendeu sua proposta, resolve encurtar e deixar o entendimento melhor.

- O que me diz? Salvo ela e torno vocês iguais? Aceita a proposta?

O homem sem entender direito olha perplexo o desconhecido e enigmático homem a sua frente. E pergunta. – Você pode mesmo salva-la?? Ela ficará bem??  
O desconhecido sorri para ele e acena com a cabeça que sim, mas um sorriso brinca em seus lábios, se fazendo tão perceptível que por um momento ele não acredita no desconhecido.  
Mas ao olhas novamente para a Mulher de sua vida, nota que, se ela ainda estiver mesmo viva, como o desconhecido mesmo disse. Ela não tem muito tempo. Vendo aquela proposta como a ultima forma de fazer sua amada sobreviver, ele excita, mas responde.

- Eu aceito, se ela puder continuar viva, eu aceito.

E a ultima coisa que ele viu depois de sua resposta. Foi um sorriso zombeteiro se abrir no rosto do desconhecido e os olhos rubros dele bem próximos aos seus. E sua ultima lembrança foi sentir a dor de ser perfurado por algo, e fundar na dolorosa escuridão...

* * *

  
Até o proximo fim de semana.. mais um cap vem ai!!! o/

Bjinhos o/~


	3. capitulo 3 Danceteria

Depois de muito tempo, ai está o capitulo 2!! Espero que gostem, comentem para que eu saiba se está bom ou não...

Capitulo 2 – Danceteria.

Ele sentia cheiro de diversão.

- Hoje vai ser um dia daqueles! – falou sorrindo, olhando a frente e ouvindo o som ensurdecedor que vinha do imóvel.

Ele sabia que dali exalava um cheiro nauseante de dão delicioso, o cheiro da comida.

Ele foi se aproximando, sempre fora fã de uma festinha animada, antigamente regada a mulheres, bebidas e drogas. Hoje em dia regada a mulheres e sangue, sua nova droga, e a melhor que ele já provou.

Sangue era isso o que mais ansiava ali. Resolveu entrar.

Não foi difícil convencer o segurança, sua beleza de predador ofuscava até homens, ainda mais se esses tivessem alguma tendência homossexual.

Ele sentiu nojo, mas era necessário fazer um charme. Não tinha tanta beleza assim, sabia que antes era só um rosto bonitinho, nada muito extraordinário, já ouvira falar de vampiros que de tão belos nem pareciam reais, mas ele não se importava, desde que tivesse o que queria, para ele seria o bastante seu atual rostinho.

Ele jogou seu charme ao segurança, esse cedeu facilmente.

- Que nojo de homossexuais. – pensou contendo a careta de desgosto – Adoraria matar esse cara, mas o sangue dele com certeza vai ser ruim, prefiro o sangue de mulheres, sejam elas putas ou não. – terminou esse pensamento sorrindo.

Uma das coisas que mais adorou nessa nova vida, é que poderia ter a mulher e quantas mulheres quisesse. E nisso ele se esbaldava.

Nos últimos 10 anos havia dormido com mais mulheres do que poderia contar, mesmo é claro, agora se lembrando do rosto de todas, mas mesmo assim contá-las cansava-o. Por isso resolveu seguir com o que havia ido fazer ali.

Já dentro da Danceteria, olhou em volta, notou que era observado por todos.

- Claro quem não me olharia? – pensou.

– Olhem, olhem cordeirinhos, o lobo mal chegou! – falou zombeteiro para todos que o observavam.

Continuou olhando em volta, gostava de escolher suas presas, não poderia ser qualquer uma, tinha sempre que ser aquela que o chamasse a atenção de alguma forma, seja pela beleza, sensualidade ou inteligência. Mas sempre preferia as mais bonitas e sexs.

Seu olhar parou em duas mulheres, elas dançavam como putas, ele gostou disso. Eram sexs e bonitas, bem aparentavam ser bonitas, e do tipo que topam qualquer coisa. Ele sorriu, e foi para perto delas já com o seu melhor sorriso de conquistador barato no rosto.

Chegando perto notou que uma delas era baixa, mas o salta altíssimo compensava sua baixa estatura, tinha cabelos castanhos cacheados altos e a pele branca. A outra tinha os cabelos loiros opacos, olhos verde claros, alta, ainda mais alta por causa do salto agulha que usava. Ambas se vestiam com muita insinuação, e pelo cheiro de álcool que exalavam, elas já estavam bem altas, bem como ele gostava.

Foi se aproximando e falou:

- Olá meninas, como vão? – viu com satisfação elas olharem para ele e se abobarem. Adorava quando as deslumbrava.

- Tudo bem e com você? – perguntou a mulher loira, e por incrível que pareça se jogando nos braços dele.

Ele estranhou, era bem difícil alguém se jogar assim sobre ele, mas achou que era porque ela estava muito bêbada mesmo.

- Lauren, pare de dar em cima dele!! Eu o vi também!! – Falou a morena também já me agarrando.

Nunca foi tão fácil conseguir comida como foi hoje – pensou ele.

- Ele é bonito, lembra o Edward!! – falou com a voz enrolada a loira, que agora ele sabia se chamava Lauren.

- Ele parece mesmo o Edward, mas o Edward é muitoooooo, mas muito mais bonito que ele, e outra ele casou, infelizmente, como ele pode se casar com aquela sem sal da Bella, eles já devem ter tido até filhos depois de tanto tempo. – falou a morena.

- Meu Deus como ela pode falar tanto estando bêbada. – pensou ele.

- Qual seu nome? – indagou Lauren.

- Meu nome, gata, é o nome que você quiser. – disse de forma super sex.

- Então hoje você será meu Edward, mesmo é claro não sendo nem 10% dele. – Lauren respondeu.

- Lauren, eu quero saber o nome verdadeiro dele. Qual seu nome verdadeiro? – A morena perguntou agora. Depois de um tempo sem que eu respondesse, ela completou. – Vai responde... Quero poder gemer seu nome real na hora certa. – falou ela em um tom que ele pensou, pretendia ter sido sex.

Ele não agüentou e falou:

- Meu nome é Ronald, mas quando for gemer meu nome hoje a noite gata, pode gemer Ron. – Disse de forma super sex e pensou. – Essas já estão no papo.

- Vamos sair da danceteria? Onde gostariam de ir? – Falou já atraindo suas presas para o ar livre.

Odiava o cheiro das danceterias, o ar era sempre carregado pelo odor de álcool, cigarros e drogas, e ele sentia saudades dessas coisas, mesmo que não admitisse isso.

Elas concordaram e saíram com ele, já citando nomes de motéis interessantes que poderiam ir. Ron não queria ir a Motel nenhum, se eles fossem a um motel como depois explicaria todo o sangue e o sumiço delas, bem ou mal ele tinha que seguir novas regras que aprendeu com a sua "mãe" como ele denominava. Com isso resolveu sugerir algo que poderia soar selvagem para elas, mas que para ele era extremamente cômodo.

- Que tal irmos para os limites da cidade? Por lá tem uma grande área verde ao ar livre, que tal fazermos amor ao relento, vendo as estrelas?? – Falou de forma sex.

Como ele já previa, elas concordaram e logo já estavam falando que nunca haviam feito sexo ao ar livre, e outras baboseiras que ele não quis ouvir.

Eles entraram no carro branco da morena, que ele ainda não sabia o nome. Mas não precisava saber o nome, pensou:

- Desde quando é necessário se saber o nome do seu lanche??

Já dentro do carro ela dirigia rápido, ele gostava disso. Até que foi com a cara das duas, elas não pareciam ter medo dele, e ele gostou disso também, apesar de não saber se essa falta de medo era por causa do álcool ou porque elas eram mesmo atiradas.

Quando já estavam bem distantes da cidade, ele pediu para pararem o carro. Desceu e as chamou:

- Venham minhas ninfas... – Falou de forma sex.

Elas logo se exaltaram e saíram todas felizes. Ele gostou disso, elas estarem felizes como ovelhas indo alegres, para o Abatedouro. E um pensamento insano passou por sua cabeça:

- Poderia tê-las comigo para sempre, seria divertido, e fora que o sexo poderia ser total, sem parecer que sou praticante de necrofilia, já que no final elas sempre terminam mortas antes que eu chegue ao clímax. Com elas como vampiras eu vou poder ter sexo completo e sempre que eu quiser. O ruim é que elas serão recém-nascidas. E recém-nascidos são chatos, ele já havia visto alguns e se lembrava bem como eram. Mas também são fáceis de manipular, e eu poderei manipulá-las como eu quiser.

Com esses pensamentos interessantes na cabeça ele começou a iniciar o ator final de sedução.

Beijava-as com intensidade, e por vezes ouviu um gemido de dor saindo de uma delas.

As despiu com selvageria, rasgando as roupas que vestiam enquanto tirava rapidamente as suas. Enquanto fazia isso a morena disse algo.

- Eu me chamo Jessica. Geme meu nome? – falou com a voz embargada.

Ron a beijos para calar sua boca. Enquanto sua mão percorria o corpo de Lauren, resolveu fazer sexo com elas ali mesmo. Tomando primeiro Lauren, ela gemeu de dor e prazer quando ele começou, mas com o tempo e as estocadas dele ele viu quando ela gritou de dor que ele havia quebrado sua pélvis e seu fêmur esquerdo, fora que esmigalhou seu radio ao segura-lo com força demais.

Não resistindo mordeu-lhe o pescoço e sugou seu sangue, quando viu que ela estava prestes a morrer largou-a, ele ainda teria o sangue da outra para sugar, e deixou o veneno escorrer pela ferida, viu a gritar de dor e levar o braço ainda inteiro até a ferida, agora já fechada, por causa do veneno.

Olhou para Jessica, ela olhava-o estática, Ron preferiu assim. O medo havia paralisado ela. E ele foi chegando perto dela, beijou-a na boca, e a chamou para si, ela novamente se derreteu ignorando o grito de dor ensurdecedor de Lauren.

Ron se aproveitou disso e penetrou-a com prazer, ele a ouviu gritar de dor, ele nunca se preocupou muito em ser carinhoso ou contido, exatamente por isso elas sempre morriam antes.

Ele continuou a estocar com força dentro dela, e sentiu que também começava a quebrar alguns ossos de seu corpo e isso foi divertido, mas a sede era grande. Ficou seus dentes sobre o seio dela e sugou seu sangue. Jessica gritou de dor e seu grito juntou-se ao de Lauren na escuridão da noite. Ele também deixou o veneno penetrar em Jessica ao mesmo tempo em que o êxtase do orgasmo também a penetrava. Saindo dela, deixando-a gritando também. Deitou ao lado delas, vendo-as se contorcerem e ouvindo seus gritos e sorriu. Logo seu sorriso tornou-se uma gargalhada e ele falou para elas:

- Daqui a 3 dias vamos repetir a dose, e eu tenho certeza que será bem melhor para todos nos.

E o tempo passou...

Dois meses depois daquela noite as coisas estavam bem diferentes.

Lauren e Jessica adoraram o que se tornaram, adoraram a beleza intensa que agora possuíam e nem ligavam se teriam que matar pessoas ou não, e Ron enquanto fazia sexo com elas quando bem entendia, ensinava-as as leis que todo vampiro deve seguir.

Lauren e Jessica descobriram que quando um vampiro transforma outra pessoa em vampiro deve se responsabilizar por ele ou elas, nesse caso. Também descobriram que existem muitos vampiros pelo mundo a fora, mas que a maioria eram nômades como Ron era. E que ele estava apenas de passagem por Berkley, onde elas estavam.

Descobriram que não devem causar furor, e manter sua sede limitada, pois se matassem demais os "Reis" dos vampiros, os "Volturi", viriam e dizimariam eles, sem dó nem piedade. Dentro desta realidade descobriram que alguns vampiros, tem dons assustadores. E que de quebra Ron não tinha dom algum, assim como elas. Apesar que, Ron falou a elas uma vez:

- A única pessoa que pode dizer se vocês duas tem poder ou não é Eleasar dos Denalli, o dom dele é ver o dom dos outros, sejam eles vampiros ou humanos. Ele já foi dos Volturi. Bom pelo menos é o que eu ouvi falar. – Falou com tédio.

Depois dessas conversas uma idéia surgiu na mente insana das duas. E elas começaram a colocar essa idéia em pratica. Primeiro teriam que convencer seu "pai", mas isso ao ver delas seria fácil, depois de algumas noites de sexo selvagem elas poderiam conseguir qualquer coisa. E Foi assim que Lauren e Jessica conseguiram que Ron aumentasse o grupo.

Mas depois disso Ron lamentou amargamente ter consentido com aquilo, pois agora ele tinha que aturar dois marmanjos dividindo suas mulheres. E fora que eles eram muito chatos. Mike e Tyler eram dois cabeças de vento idiotas. Se eles não fossem recém-nascidos e Ron não soubesse que eram mais fortes que ele, os teria matado logo depois de cometer esse erro.

Mas bem agora... Ele teria que conviver com eles, ensinar eles e o pior de tudo, aturá-los!

Ron se odiava, por ter transformado aquelas duas putas, e se odiava mais ainda por ter se deixado levar. Mas assim que fosse possível se livraria de todos eles.

E assim o tempo foi passando...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No próximo capitulo. Capitulo 3 – Emissários.

Agora sim as coisas vão esquentar!!!

Bjos \o


End file.
